Magic Thief
by FearOutWorld
Summary: Starts at the end of FIRE/ICE. After Faye gives back the circle's power that she stole she comes back to Lee outraged. He suggests trying again on a large group of witches/"wizards". Compelled by the sound of greater magic than the circle could ever give her she quickly folds. FayeXlee and FayeXdraco


**(A/N) Hey Everyone. Fear Here, lol, It rhymes! Anyway This is my second fan-fiction but my other one is just a Vampire Academy One Shot and I plan on making this one last a lot longer. As in at least 20 chaps. So here I write. Moving on... This is a Secret Circle/Harry Potter Xover since apparently no one has thought of putting one up yet and I wanted to be the first. The Summary is below. Please Review, I love hearing from you guy exceptionally at the beginning of the story. And I know not a lot of people read these things so I'm trying to keep this short. Enjoy! AND REVIEW!**

**SUMMARY: Starts at the end of Season1/episode11: FIRE/ICE. After Faye gives back the circle's power that she stole she comes back to lee outraged. He suggests trying again on a large group of witches/"wizards". Compelled by the sound of greater magic than the circle could ever give her she quick folds. Faye's in and Lee's a little more dangerous than she first thought. What started as a search for power soon turns into her choices a side to war she didn't know insisted. Laye and also a little Fraco in future. **

*****CHAPTER IS REVISED*** **

After of everything that had happened that day Faye was pissed, she was past pissed, and if it wasn't for the fact that she had given up her circle's stolen power just a few hours ago she most likely would have set Lee's entire house on fire and than freeze it over just to make it ironic. She wouldn't care if Lee or even his mother were inside. Well maybe a little bit about his mom, but she was mad enough to forget all about that.

Storming into his Voodoo chamber she quickly stopped. Looking at the floor she forgot what to say, but she didn't have to remember as Lee spoke up walking out from behind a book shelve Faye had knocked down only the day before.

"What happened to your old circle pals?" And if it wasn't for the fact that she was pissed she would have jumped him for how hot he was. It always surprised her that she hasn't by now.

"I'm done with them." She replies looking anywhere but him.

"But..." he starts. "Not with me?"

"Not Yet."

"Your here to pay me back." He stated cockily.

"For the spell?" She walks towards him finally looking him in the eye, showing Lee her rage, but also lust. "It didn't work."

"I got you magic didn't I?"

"The circle's magic, not Casie's."

"That's not my problem. I still got you power, your the one that gave it back."

"You think you got me too don't you." She was fighting one of her classic smirks.

"Not yet." He grins. **(A/N in case you didn't notice all of the above is from the episode. Now my part the story begins, yeah!)**

Her smirk got through and suddenly she wasn't so mad any more. No, lust was what she felt now. Unknowingly she took a step forward breathing into his face and boy did he smell. Her eyes found his lips and soon after so did her lips. Lee kissed her back with just as much energy built up inside. He needed release and she was will to be that vessel. Just tonight, for now, maybe more later but that didn't matter.

Picking her up from the ground wrapping her legs around he's waist. As he slowly started walking in memorized territory they continued their make out session. Her black coat hit the floor and somehow they were through another archway door and made it to a bedroom. In it a full sized bed.

Within a second there were on it, clothes thrown every which way.

**(A/N pun intended, lol. PS-sorry if you hoping for a lemon this early in the story but did feel like writing it out this time. You'll get plenty in the future but, you know what happened.)**

Lee was surprised to see that Faye Chamberlain actually was there when he woke up the next morning. He Smiled, not a I-so-have-you-where-i-want-you grin or a smirk that was normally so common for him. No he smiled and felt something. He sat up not caring that the cover didn't do it's job as he did so or that it also pulled it off on the sleeping body next to him. He wanted to wake her, wanted her to have her know that she stayed and that he liked it.

Not a lot stayed, or at least the ones he had been with. But Faye of all people did.

"Hey," came Faye groggy morning voice without moving or even opening her eyes "Your burning a hole into my ass the more you stare at it."

"How would you know, your eyes aren't open." She turned and sat up lead into him and only grabbing the covers for warmth before putting it around the two of them.

"They are now." She said, looking him up and down and smirking. Suddenly she remembered where she was and what time it most likely was due to the sunlight coming through the window. "Damn, I have to get home."

Rush up and clothing herself in the pervious day's white dress quickly only taking a break to ask where her was jacket was. He got up as well before pulling some boxers on.

"So much for you staying." The statement seemed to stop her moving around and she walked to him with her found black jacket in her hand. "You want me to stay?"

Lee wondered why she asked, she knew the answer. She gave him a short kiss before turning to leave. "I'll be back, my mom is probably wondering where I am and I'm sure the circle wants to give me more crap about what we did last night."

"Which part." He said with a smirk.

"The part they know about." Her face matching his. He laughed. "Besides, I'm not done with you. You still need to find me a way to get my magic back."

She walked towards the door and was only two steps from leaving when he said something she couldn't just ignore.

"What if I told you I already knew a way?"

**(A/N- adding new stuff now, this chapter is mostly the same as it was before but the next two will be completely rewritten with the same story line. sorry for thoses rereading! Love you guys and girls!) **

To say the statement shocked her was an understatement, but more than anything she was curious. Just like Lee knew she would be. "How?"

"My great-great-great-grandfather was a part of a large group of witches that called themselves the Ministry. Now from what I understand there are a few types of Magic. There's my families magic 'voodoo,' there's your kind of magic 'circle magic,' then there is a type of magic that makes it possible for a person to do both 'light and dark magic.' And not only be able to do it, but they can do it alone. As in without a circle."

"That's amazing, why didn't you tell me this before?" Faye realized then that she had gone for the wrong target from the very beginning and she could have saved herself a hell of much trouble by going after one of these people's magic first instead of the oh so loved Cassie.

"Before you only wanted Cassie's magic." He replied as if it was common knowledge and Faye agreed that maybe it was but she was still upset.

"No, I wanted magic. We just agreed that Cassie's would be the easiest to take. Little did I know it would backfire." By now she was standing a few feet from him hands on her hips as he sat on the bed only in boxers.

"As I said before, I got you magic! Your the one that give it back."

"The circle's magic, and I'm done with them. Now are you going to tell me about this new magic or should I just leave!" Neither Faye or Lee had meant to yell but each other's presence just drove the other onto an emotional high then was hard to come down from. Not like they wanted to.

A silence rose between the two until Faye turned around as if to walk out, but Lee stopped her. She questioned if she would have really left in the first place or if it just to get him to that it really mattered since her plan worked. "There's a School."

"Why would I care about a school?" She replied snippily.

"It's not just a normal school. It's to train witches and wizards so that they can control their magic and learn more spells. Wizards are male witches within the ministry. Hypothetically, say someone was to get into the school unnoticed, then they could take all the magic they wanted from anyone they wanted. But of course, it would be impossible to get into school without help. Not that it matters, this is are hypothetical, right?" Lee asked with a smirk on his face.

"Who could help? How can I get inside?"

"Don't you mean 'how can we get inside?' There is no way in hell I would let you go in alone!"

"What! No, you've done enough, I'll do this myself."

"You can try, but without my help you'll never get inside anywhere except a Lonny bin."

Faye glared at Lee but knew it was no use. She wanted him to come anyway. Even if she didn't want to admit it. "All right, what do we need to do?"

Little did Faye and Lee know that somewhere far away in a large mansion was a platinum blond haired teenager pacing in his room, but not about normal teenage drama. And he too found he answer in Hogwarts and soon in each other.

**A/N Okay guys, tell me what you guys think, I'll try and update soon but the school year just started so no promises. I'll try and finish the next chapter tonight thought since I still have some time. REVIEW!**

*****Hey everyone, here the new version of chapter one, for now chapter 2 and 3 will be taken down so i can edit them, ALL CHAPTERS WITH "***" ARE EDITED*****


End file.
